1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a maintenance liquid, an ink set, and a maintenance method.
2. Related Art
As a liquid droplet jetting head for jetting liquid droplets, an inkjet head to be mounted on an inkjet recording device is known, for example. The inkjet head generally has a nozzle substrate in which a plurality of nozzle openings for jetting ink droplets are formed, a jetting chamber joined to the nozzle substrate to communicate with the nozzle openings between the nozzle substrate and the same, and a cavity substrate in which an ink flow path, such as a reservoir, is formed, in which ink liquid is jetted from selected nozzle openings by applying a pressure to the jetting chamber by an actuator. Examples of driving members, a system utilizing static electricity power, a piezo-electric system by a piezo-electric element, and a bubble jet (Registered Trademark) system utilizing a heating element.
In contrast, in an inkjet recording device for jetting ink from a minute jetting opening, ink, wastes, and the like adhere to the vicinity of the jetting opening of a recording head during recording, which sometimes deteriorates the stability of ink jetting. As time progresses, the adhered ink in the vicinity of the jetting opening increases the viscosity or is solidified, which sometimes causes clogging in the jetting opening.
In order to address the problems, the inkjet recording device has a system for cleaning the recording head before, during, or after recording. As one of the systems, the jetting surface of the recording head (surface on which the jetting opening is disposed) is wiped off and cleaned with a wiper.
Moreover, a maintenance method including capping a jetting opening of each of at least one pigment ink and a clear ink containing at least one water-soluble organic solvent that is a good solvent for the pigment ink with the same cap, and performing suction by a suction member connected to the cap.
Moreover, a maintenance method for washing a path in preparation for the case of prolonged suspension or clogging is disclosed.
In contrast, some former nozzle substrate have an intermediate film and a water-repellent film formed on the intermediate film on an ink jetting surface to which ink is jetted from nozzle openings.
Furthermore, in the inkjet recording device, members constituting an ink flow path or members to be used for a joining portion of each member, such as the ink flow path and a nozzle plate, have also been diversified.
However, in printing of photographs or images for which needs have increased recently, not only an increase in the density of a nozzle of an inkjet head or an increase in the driving rate but also the necessity of high performance inks, such as a high coloring ink or a weather resistant, arises, and, considering the development of inkjet techniques to industrial application, the necessity of dealing with various inks also arises.
In order to deal with such technical needs, as a measure for maintaining high durability even when various inks are used, the approach from members, such as an improvement of the water repellency of the outer surface, has been examined and a maintenance liquid for suppressing degradation of members constituting the inkjet recording device and washing ink has also been examined.
Specifically, for the purpose of preventing corrosion and degradation of members constituting a liquid flow path and improving chargeability of liquid to be jetted, as a charge liquid to be charged in a liquid flow path of a head device for a liquid jetting device for jetting liquid droplets, a charge liquid for a liquid jetting device containing a corrosion and elution inhibitor for suppressing the corrosion and elution of metals in the liquid flow path is disclosed (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-12361).
Moreover, a maintenance liquid for inkjet printers containing at least one specific glycol ether or glycol ester and having a dissolved oxygen amount of 45 mg/L to 10 mg/L is disclosed as a liquid having a member corrosion prevention ability and excellent washability is disclosed (e.g., JP-A No. 2008-274016).